


Cafuné

by ankareeda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Robin and Regina enjoying a cozy and quiet Valentine's Day at home. Made for LoveFromOQ 2018.





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odangoatama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odangoatama/gifts).



> Lots of love for katastrophic37 (twitter) / evilqueens (tumblr)! I hope you have a wonderful day. It was a joy to be your secret Valentine. Happy Valentine's Day! ♥

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ankareeda/6674993/540822/540822_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ankareeda/6674993/540658/540658_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ankareeda/6674993/541452/541452_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Cafuné - (Brazilian/Portuguese) The act of tenderly running your fingers through someone's hair.


End file.
